A Colonels taunt and a Gentleman's admission
by llittlelucky
Summary: Darcy decides to marry Elizabeth...he couldn't let Fitzwillam tease him any longer, could he?


A Colonels taunt and a Gentleman's admission.

The library at Rosing's was overrun with the empty spaces of thoughts made by two gentlemen. Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam had recently departed the company of a most captivating young lady, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and the Collins' of whom she was staying. Both gentlemen were in raptures of the others behaviour towards Miss Bennet. Colonel Fitzwilliam was eager to express his thoughts and diminish the ever looming silence.  
>"Darcy, you seem discontented at Rosing's?" Mr Darcy, upon hearing Colonel Fitzwilliam, turned to his cousin, a look of confusion evident on his face.<br>"You are mistaken Fitzwilliam, it is not where I am that affects my disposition, I find it refreshing to be in such company and in memorable surroundings, to be in the comfort of my aunt and you yourself Fitzwilliam."  
>"Why whatever do you mean Mr Darcy surely such company cannot give you so much joy as others may provide, you flatter me but I feel this is a falsehood."<br>"Discretion is needed in this topic Fitzwilliam, you must understand this", Darcy replied, as Fitzwilliam was in his confidence he would reveal much more, "I have returned from a most saddening venture, the purpose of which was to protect a dear friend from and imprudent match."  
>"Of whom are we speaking Darcy? Though I may already know the identity of your dear friend, I believe Mr Bingley may be our object here?"<br>"You are not wrong Fitzwilliam in your assumption, though for the benefit of the lady I will not reveal her. Know only this, her objection lies in the form of an insufficient family and Charles' own character, I feel, would leave her very little reputation to warrant any possible future in marriage. To save both Charles and this dear young lady I have been obligated to separate all possible attachment and end the future of heartbreak they surely would have faced."  
>"Mr Darcy what an extraordinary man you are. Whatever would Mr Bingley say in response to your interference?"<br>"It is for that reason that your discretion is of utmost importance, for I intend Charles and the lady to never hear word of it."  
>"It is a trying topic, these matters of love and of women. It is fortunate Mr Bingley can rely on you Darcy to oversee such matters for him as his character is much too sweet to deal with such things. Depend upon it dear cousin I will not breath a word of it"<p>

Mr Darcy, content with this response, returned the room to the silence of their own thoughts. He, now solely focused on thoughts of Elizabeth, looked to his cousin, contemplating the ease of which Fitzwilliam's connection to Elizabeth was formed.  
>"What of your own matters Fitzwilliam?", Darcy asked breaking the silence, "you have pleasure conversing with Miss Bennet, perhaps your own future with women lies with her"<br>"I detect bitterness in your tone Darcy which is undeserved, as you know very well my fate with women is for a profitable match, not for love and affection, as I am but the second son and cannot marry where I choose. Though you are right, I do much enjoy Elizabeth's company. I gather however, from your expression, you do also."  
>Fitzwilliam gave Darcy a teasing laugh as Darcy struggled to find an appropriate response. His countenance clearly that of shock and perhaps embarrassment though hard to know as Darcy is not in the habit of showing embarrassment. Darcy soon took control of his expression though still had yet to form a response.<br>"You seem rather envious", continued Fitzwilliam, "though I know not what of, for I have nought to challenge you with in Miss Bennet's attentions"  
>"Fitzwilliam, I fear you have misinterpreted my countenance most harshly if that is your conclusion. My connection to Miss Bennet can hardly be considered to extend to any true emotional involvement"<br>"Darcy you can hardly deceive me as well as you deceive yourself. You are in love, dear cousin, with this most engaging woman. What a happy wife she will make."

Fitzwilliam took much pleasure in teasing Mr Darcy to which Darcy constantly tried to deny any such allegations but Fitzwilliam did not relent. They spoke in length of Elizabeth's time at Rosing's and of Mr Darcy's own responding actions to her company.  
>"Fitzwilliam will you desist", Darcy interrupted yet another taunt, "It is clear my feelings for Miss Bennet are to vague to be mistaken, you have interpreted my countenance for what it is and I cannot deny you the knowledge any longer."<p>

Fitzwilliam grew ever more cheerful at Darcy finally revealing the truth that was so evident on his face.  
>"She will make a splendid partner for you dear cousin"<br>"Fitzwilliam your thoughts move at a rapid pace, you cannot possibly be thinking of my marrying her? Her connections, her family, and her position are deplorable what would Lady Catherine say about such a union. You witnessed the scorn on her face towards Miss Bennet and that was without my emotions being known."  
>" Never have I seen you Darcy act the coward. You are in every possible position, where I am not, to ignore such trivial disputes. You can make yourself and your Lady unbearably happy and still you allow such ridiculous objections cloud your eyes."<br>"Fitzwilliam I believe you are right in such matters"  
>" Indeed Darcy, I have study you and she together and there can be no other possible outcome to predict then your marrying her"<br>"marry her I will then, thankyou Fitzwilliam, you have allowed me to see reason and happiness pray that by the morrow I shall be an engaged man."  
>Darcy soon left Fitzwilliam all smiles and anxiety for the day ahead.<p>

The End


End file.
